


[FANVID] Kiss With a Fist (for Parker)

by astraea215



Series: Sims videos [4]
Category: A Dangerous Fortune (2016), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, The Great Kenzarelli Multiverse, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215
Summary: Mickey sees Majid at the boxing gym, and the results are...dramatic.
Relationships: Mickey Miranda/Majid Zamari
Series: Sims videos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162874
Kudos: 5





	[FANVID] Kiss With a Fist (for Parker)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Kiss With a Fist" by Florence + the Machine. I made this specifically for Parker, but also by extension for all my Majickey-shipping friends. You are all rabid maniacs and I love you, never change.


End file.
